1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive touch screen panel type liquid crystal display that may have a thin panel and improved light transmittance and visibility.
2. Discussion of the Background
Currently, with the development of information technologies, the demand for a high-performance display, which displays and transmits various types of information including images, graphics, and characters, has increased. To satisfy this demand, the display industry has rapidly grown.
A liquid crystal display may have low power consumption and may be light-weight and slim as compared with a cathode-ray tube. In addition, a liquid crystal display has made remarkable advances over the years as a next-generation display device that does not emit harmful electromagnetic waves. In order to satisfy the demand for high-definition digital broadcasting, the liquid crystal display has been spotlighted together with a plasma display panel having a large (30 inches or more) screen.
The liquid crystal display is a display apparatus, in which liquid crystals having a mesomorphic phase with both liquid and solid properties are injected between two substrates and the alignment of the liquid crystals is controlled by an electric field formed between electrodes disposed on the two substrates, respectively, to display images having a set brightness. Liquid crystal displays are widely used for electronic clocks, electronic calculators, personal computers, and televisions.
Recently, touch screen panel type liquid crystal displays, which are obtained by integrating a touch screen panel with a liquid crystal display, have been extensively used as in-vehicle display devices. A touch screen panel is an apparatus that allows a user to operate a system by touching a transparent surface installed on an upper part of a display screen using a pen or a finger. A resistive touch screen panel is widely used because it is advantageous in terms of cost and precision. However, since the resistive touch screen panel has a dual structure including a film and a glass, the resistive touch screen panel may have low light transmittance and a narrow effective screen area as compared with other touch screen panels. In addition, since the resistive touch screen panel may cause a short by closely adhering the film to the glass, the resistive touch screen panel may have a narrow operational temperature range and inferior aging characteristics. In addition, the resistive touch screen panel may be thick, may have decreased light transmittance, and may have reduced product yield due to difficulty in controlling alien substances.